regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dicing with Death Episode 123
Recap Day 156 Torchbearer Leon sets out from Westport. He realises that he can temporarily use his right hand while Fist of Stone is active on it. Leon heads out on his pilgrimage to the Bubbling Pools Abby, hopefully to heal is arm at the hot springs, but he has one stop to make along the way in Willowswitch. Leon So he goes to Ferry and rides it up back to Willowswitch to return the hilt he stole from Lord Winthrop. When the ferry arrives in Willowswitch, Leon asks the ferry to wait for him as he delivers the hilt to Lord Winthrop, but the Ferry is ready to leave as soon as they pick up the goods and people in an hour. Leon sprints up to the Manor House. As he approaches he is recognised and an alarm is sounded. Leon walks up to the locked gate and sets the sword hilt on the ground and walks away for 5 minutes, then runs the rest of the way back to the docks. Leon makes it back to the Ferry in time and returns. In the night the ferry arrives in Asheloch. Leon heads to the East side of the city and finds the nearest inn near the east road out. He asks the innkeeper about the east road, and is told there is a canal between Asheloch and Brinton. Day 157 Leon wakes at dawn and goes down to the merchants going to take the East Road. Leon pays one to ride on the fish wagon with them. Along the road the wagon gets stuck in a rut. During the time the wagon is getting moved, Leon spots a group of highway men setting up an ambush further along the road. The ambush doesn't attack the wagon, so Leon hops off to stop the ambushes, feeling morally obligated. As he gets close to one of the ambushers, the flee. Leon heads back towards the road, but 3 brigands come towards him. One pulls out a old wanted poster of Leon, but since Leon has a beard now and only can use one arm, he appears differently. Leon says he is a torchbearer on a pilgrimage, and he urges the brigands to stop preying on the innocent. The leader of the trio, an elf, draws a blade and goes to flank Leon, calling him a witch. Leon blocks an arrow show with his fist of stone, and one of the trio flees. The elf flanks around Leon and gets a better position, but Leon knocks him out as the Fist of Stone wears out. Leon casts Shocking Grasp and charges the last bounty hunter, but the archer flees after his friend. After the fight ends Leon chases after the wagon-train. He catches back up to his wagon and shares the elven wine he took off the dead Elf Bounty Hunter with the wagon driver. The wagon train arrives at a village named Kalm in the middle of the night. Leon gets a room at "The Lantern Lights" inn. Day 158 Leon is stitched up by a barbar and gets a hair cut. Afterwards Leon heads over to the small local chapel in town to see if they will put him up. The local Pyre agrees, and sees to Leon's wounds as well. Day 160 Leon leaves Kalm, and continues on the road to the east for half a day. when he sees a sign for an Abby to the south. Leon heads up the overgrown trail for 15 minutes but the trail disappears in the growth. Leon waits until night to see if the Abby is lit up so he can follow the light. When Leon goes to stand up he finds himself snagged by a Shambling Mount. Leon flees because he knows it is too strong for him. Leon returns to the main road and lights a torch. Leon decides this is the wrong abby and continues east down the main road. Eventually he arrives at the channel that divides the islands. Leon continues down the road and comes across a tall wooden tower in the middle of the night. There are small campfires around the base of the tower made by traveling merchants. Beyond the tower is a large wooden bridge that spans the gap. Leon is told this is the bridge to Brinton, so he falls asleep. Day 161 Leon pays one of the merchants to be allowed to travel on the wagon, and rides it across the bridge and down the road. Leon then arrives in the farmlands outside Brinton. He asks directions to the Bubbling Pools Abby, but he gets no help, so heads into the walled city of Brinton. Inside Brinton Leon visits a temple and asks about the Bubbling Pools Abby. Leon is told it is up in the nearby mountains, but something is being held back from him, and he isn't given direct directions, no matter how he asks. Leon leaves the temple and heads to a nearby tavern, "The Bumbling Monks" and looks for a guide to take him up to the Bubbling Pools Abby. Whine in the tavern Leon notices a brew of some kind with the "Bubbling Pools" text on it. The bartender tells Leon that the Bubbling Pools is a whisky distillery up in the mountains run by monks. A monk comes around once a month to deliver the bottles. Leon books an innroom for 2 weeks to meet the monk when they come back in order to get to the bottom of this mystery. Day 175 It is late in the afternoon when the monk arrives with the cart of whisky. Leon dunkenly asks the Monk to take him to the actual Bubbling Pools. The monk is reluctant, but Leon pays him off. At the end of the day the monk has finished delivering the whisky. The monk reveals the whisky is cooked over the bubbling pools. Day 176 At dawn Leon travels with the monk out of Brinton. The wagon travels though bogs and up a train around the back of mountains to the black dome on top of the white tower of the monastery next to a hot lake. Leon ignores the monk and monastery and walks to the holy lake. The monk tells Leon the bathing pools are further down. After being ignored the monk travels on to the monastery. Leon heads down the embankment. Leon finds the water is almost actually boiling and smells of sulfur. Leon then prays to the Lord of Flame and Lady of Light, asking to be healed. After half an hour of prays and hymns, Leons takes his righjt arm out of the sling then drips it into the broiling water. Leon almost slips into the lake and barely saves himself in time. He pulls himself back on the bank and his damaged arm is cooked from the intense heat. Leon cleans himself up and starts his prayers again. Before Leon can dip is arm in a second time he is stopped by the monk who has come over. The monk tries to make Leon see reason, but he continues to pray and dip is arm into the broiling waters, over and over. After some time Leon climbs back onto the road and camps outside the monastery, but the 2 monks invite Leon to stay inside. Experiance Exp: 975 exp (+97.5 exp Prime Requisite 10% bonus) New Total: 8172 exp Category:Dicing with Death Episodes Category:Leon Episodes